


Pleasant Home

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [49]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: AU, Didn't See That One Coming, Gen, Lovey Dovey Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Ask.fm request!Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Pleasant Home

“Are you really sure that this is a good idea?”

Trevor never would have admitted it, but he was trying to stall for more time. However, Alucard was just pushing him along, as if he was nothing more than a little child. The dhampir grinned lightly. From the angle, it was hard to tell whether it was a friendly or a slightly cocky grin.

“Yes, it is a good idea, and now quit being a stubborn Belmont. There is nothing you have to fear.”

“That’s easy for you to claim!” Trevor swallowed thickly. “You don’t have to meet the potentially biggest fiend of your world…”

“I told you before. It won’t be a problem, just as long as you are not trying to be your usual pigheaded self and actually listen for a change.”

Trevor grumbled with bright red cheeks, but didn’t argue any further against the dhampir’s calming words. But he still was highly nervous. After all, Alucard’s father was none other than Dracula, the most powerful vampire of Wallachia, maybe the whole world.

And just like that, Alucard had decided that this was a brilliant time to introduce Trevor to his family. There weren’t many in his family, just his parents, but there was that. And Trevor already had been deeply impressed with learning that Lisa Tepes was such a competent doctor. But it did leave him wondering what Dracula’s part was in this small family of three. Was he the over-protective patriarch?

“There we are.” Alucard tugged Trevor towards the door of a small, relatively unassuming house, and grinned at him. “What, did you expect a castle?”

“Sort… of?”

The surprises didn’t stop. Trevor was stunned, and everything just seemed to become a blur. It did end with him somehow ending up in a bearhug squished against Dracula’s chest, but by that time, he had just accepted that this was an impossibly strange family. Not much stranger than his own, mind, but still strange enough to throw him for a loop. Just as long as Dracula wouldn’t accidentally crush him with all the hugging.


End file.
